Thornpath's Loyalty
by SilverAnnie
Summary: Thornkit is an ordinary kit, waiting to become ThunderClan's newest warrior, but what she doesn't realize is that she has her own prophecy and a future unlike any other cats. When she falls in love with someone outside of the clans, her loyalty is put to the test, and some cats wonder weather she will ever be loyal to ThunderClan again.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**\- Poppystar- Light brown tabby tom with black flecks and Amber eyes

**Deputy-** Hazelfeather - Gray tom with hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Berrystripe-Cream she-cat with light green eyes

**Warriors**\- (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Ravenclaw-Black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail

Sandshade- Tan tom with green eyes

apprentice, Volepaw

Swifttail- Black and white tom with amber eyes

apprentice, Larkpaw Robintail- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Blackseed- black and white she-cat

Crowwing- grey tom with sharp blue eyes

Eagleeye- white and brown tom with sharp yellow eyes

Littletail- stub-tailed brown she-cat

Pineleaf- dark brown tom

Mellowtail- tan she-cat with white spots

Whitecloud- pure white she-cat with cyan eyes

Snowpuff- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpelt- white tom with black ear-tips and blue eyes

Nightshadow- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**\- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Larkpaw- light brown tabby tom with a black tipped tail and green eyes

Volepaw-small brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens**\- ( she-cat expecting or nursing kits )

Goldenshine- Golden she-cat with blue eyes mother of Thornkit(brown she-kit with bright green eyes and dark brown stripes), Yellowkit (golden Tom with blue eyes), and Willowkit ( light brown she-kit with light blue eyes)

Iceleaf- Gray and white she-cat with one blue one green eye, mother of Mosskit ( sleek silver she-kit with green eyes), Moosekit ( Black and white tom, unusually big for age), and Lunakit ( White black and brown splotched she-kit with brown eyes)

Flowertail- light gray she-cat with white flecks and brown eyes mother of Sunkit ( light golden tom with blue green eyes) and Leopardkit ( black she-kit with blue eyes)

**Elders**\- ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

Brokenfoot- black tabby tom with a crimpled foot

**RiverClan**

**Leader**\- Floodstar- White and gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Salmontail- Sleek gray tom with white splotches

**Medicine Cat**\- Sagetail- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**\- ( toms, and she-cats without kits)

Reedclaw- Ginger tom with green eyes

apprentice-, Pebblepaw

Ripplewhisker- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice-, Stonepaw

Fishfeather- light grey she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Creekclaw- blue-grey Tom with green eyes

Lakeeye- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and black stripes with a white left forepaw

Bluewater- blue-grey she-cat

Wavedapple- light grey tom

Waterwave- grey she-cat

Stormclaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Rockwater- black she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Bluelake- blue-grey tom with yellow-green eyes

Trouttail- brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**\- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Pebblepaw- Fluffy gray tom with white paws

Stonepaw- grey tom with white tail-tip and chest with light-blue eyes

**Queens**\- ( she-cats excepting or nursing kits )

Minnowpelt- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes, mother of Mudkit ( dark brown tom )

Poolheart- Ginger she-cat with cyan eyes, mother of Rockkit ( light brown tom ), Sunkit ( light ginger she-kit ), and Lightkit ( golden tom )

**Elders**\- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Featherflight- white she-cat with dappled light-grey speaks and green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader**\- Breezestar- Black and white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Kestrelfeather- Light ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**\- Ashtail- Gray tom with darker gray stripes

**Warriors** \- ( toms and she-cats without kits)

Runningpelt- Brown tom with amber eyes

Meadowshade- light brown tom with green eyes and a brown tail-tip

Icewing- light-grey-blue she-cat with light blue eyes and white ear tips

apprentice-, Lightpaw

Flightfoot- ginger she-cat with green eyes

apprentice-, Sandpaw

Featherwhisker- light-grey tom

Tinywing- tan tom with amber eyes

Mudpelt- brown tom with tan spots

Boulderheart- grey she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**\- ( more that six moons old, in training to become warriors )

Lightpaw- small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sandpaw- tan tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Queens**\- ( she-cat expecting or nursing kits )

Sparrowleaf- light golden she-cat ( expecting Runningpelt's kits )

**Elders**\- ( former warriors, now retired )

Brokeneye- blind, cream-colored tom, retired early, formerly known as Swifttail

Cloverclaw- old light-brown she-cat with bad hearing, oldest cat of all clans

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**\- Lunarstar- solid black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Nightleaf - Black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Yarrowtail- Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors**\- ( toms, and she-cats without kits)

Toadtail- Light brown tom with light blue eyes

apprentice-, Dapplepaw

Rosefoot- Reddish brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Duskshade- Dark Grey tom with a black stripe across his back and yellow eyes

apprentice-, Moonpaw

Midnightwhisker- kind, jet-black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Foxpelt- ginger tom with amber eyes

Hollytail- white she-cat

Raggedfur- tan tom with amber eyes

Dawnscar- brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**\- ( over six moons old, training to be a warrior )

Moonpaw- light-grey she-cat with dark green eyes

Dapplepaw- white she-cat with black spots

**Queens**\- ( she-cat expecting or nursing kits ) Spottedpelt- White she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes, expecting Toadtail's kits


	2. Prolouge

The star's light shined down on the countless generations of cats below it. Among the many cats came out a cream-colored she-cat with shining blue eyes. She stood in the center, surrounded by the others, who were silently talking amongst themselves. She eyed the others around her, confidence showing in her expression. She then took a deep breath, preparing to speak in front of the cats.

"I would suppose you are all wondering why we are gathered here?" The she-cat started. "As StarClan cats, we are to know what is going on among the clans, and as starclan cats, we know what is ment to come of the cats. Of her."

Another cat, a dark grey tom, pushed his way into the canter of the crowd. "Yes, im sure we do, but are you sure her ideas are true? We can't have cats breaking the Warrior Code every second of the day. Please Creamcloud, for once, have sense in your words."

Creamcloud looked at the tom, then started again. "I am not saying I agree with what she thinks, Nightshade, but if they do come to believe her, they will find another way to thrive. They have delt with problems like this before. They can overcome the challenge."

Nightshade flicked his ears up in surprise. _What is Creamcloud thinking? How can the cats get through a challenge like that? I guess she does have a point, though, the clan cats have gone through ordeals like this before, then again it's still highly unlikely that the cats would get in that situation anyway._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Once more, he spoke. "I guess you have a point, Creamcloud, that is to say if they got in that situation anyway."

Creamcloud excused Nightshade to go back to his original spot among that cats. She then found a stump and the former ThunderClan cat jumped upon it. From there, she addressed the rest of the cats.

"When she comes to realize what she will, we must tell her and the rest of the clan cats as best we know how. Do what you can, without giving away. Excused." Creamcloud watched the StarClan cats disassemble into there own groups, and she jumped off the stump, to go to her own place. She began walking at a slowpace to where she usually stayed in the large hunting grounds of StarClan when she heard paw steps approaching looked behind herself to find a snow-white cat with cyan eyes following her.

"Snowstar? What are you doing here?" Asked the cream cat.

Snowstar answered the question. "I was just here to tell you that I'll be the one to tell her the prophecy."

"Oh, of course, thank you for telling me, but I already knew that." Creamcloud let out a slight purr.

"I supposed you would, but I needed to be sure. I just hope I'll be doing the right thing." Snowstar looked at Creamcloud, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Of course it's the right thing, Snowstar. It is unoften that you are wrong, even less now that you've joined the ranks of StarClan. You can't doubt yourself, especially at times like these." Creamcloud looked at Snowstar again with a look of re-asurrience. The two starry cats continued to walk together in silence. After a while they finally split up, leaving Creamcloud to think by herself once more. _Okay, then. I guess the time has come. She is to be born now. I hope the clans can get her back before its too late._


	3. Chapter 1

Thornkit sat close to her litter-mates Yellowkit and Willowkit. Being two days old, she was ready, she didn't know what the world looked like. She didnt even know what she looked like, but she heard about it, about how beautiful she and her litter-mates looked, how perfect they were. Now was the time. She was ready to open her eyes, and she planned on being the first of her litter-mates to do so, but she was scared. She was scared of how the world would look taking her first peek into it.

"Goldenshine, I think I'm ready! Ready to open my eyes!" Squeaked Thornkit, her eyes growing wide in excitement.

"That's great, Thornkit! I can't wait to see your reaction. The world is a lot better when you can see it for yourself." Her mother looked down on her little bundle of joy.

_Okay, Thornkit, you can do this, everyone has to at some point, so it might as well be now_. Thornkit opened her eyes, slowly at first, then, when she started to see the world, they shot open much faster. She took a few stumbling steps forward, her mouth agape at the world around her.

"It's... It's... It's so... Big..." Thornkit stumbled on her words. She took a few more steps forward, then looked at her litter-mates, who were once sleeping, but woke up at Thornkit's words. She then looked back at the world around her.

"Ugh... What's so big?" Yawned Willowkit slowly.

"The world, I opened my eyes, and it's amazing. Absolutey amazing." Thornkit praised, still looking at the new world.

Suddenly, Willowkit gained a burst of new energy. "What? You opened your eyes without me? That's so unfair!"

Willowkit took a sniff, and wobbled over to Thornkit to knock her over. Thornkit got back up and shot over behind Goldenshine, leaving Willowkit and a sleepy Yellowkit to wonder where she went, their mother's scent drowning out their litter-sister's.

_She can't see, not yet. That will be good, right? I should have the advantage over her since I can see now._ Thornkit stayed behind her mother, but she was breathing too loud, and her litter-sister began to hear her. Willowkit's ears shot up, and she ran as fast as she could toward the sound, but ended up bumping into Goldenshine.

"Ouch!" Squeaked Willowkit, but she wasn't hurt for long. Suddenly, her expression turned to shock, then wonder. The hit had opened her eyes, and Willowkit stood there, her newly opened eyes widening more and more as she took in her surroundings.

"I... I can see..." Willowkit nearly choked on the words, she was still getting used to sight. Thornkit came out from behind Goldenshine. She sat next to Willowkit, taking in her expression. Goldenshine padded closer to her kit to do the same.

"Congragalations you two on opening your eyes. It's a wonderful world to look at, isnt it? The only one left is Yellowkit, bit he looks a little sleepy at the moment, so I'll let him rest for now." Goldenshine cuddled closer to her kits, unable to hold back a purr. "I should probably tell your father about your newly opened eyes. I'm sure Sandshade would love to hear about it." She padded away toward the nursery exit, leaving the two kittens alone. She came back moments later with Sandshade.

Thornkit ran over to him, a large smile on her face. It was rare that she got to see her father, he was usually out doing his warrior duties or eating with his friends in the clan. He causiously padded toward the nursery, doing his best not to step over any kits, especially the newborn kits Mosskit, Moosekit, and Lunakit, though they were held protectively by Iceleaf.

He stopped when he saw Thornkit and Willowkit, his eyes widening in pure joy for his kits's accomplishment. "Goldenshine wasn't lying, you two really did open your eyes, green and blue, beautiful colors. I am very proud, but what about Yellowkit, he must open his eyes soon, right?"

Yellow kit finally got out of his sleeping position and padded over to Sandshade, deciding it should be time to open his own eyes. Besides, why should they have all this fun without him? "Sandshade, I've been ready to open my eyes, I was just waiting to do it in front of you," He said, trying to sound reasoning and confident, but everyone could tell it wasn't the real reason.

Yellowkit stood tall, his eyes begging to creek open. After awhile, they were fully opened, gazing at the nursery. He took a couple of short steps forward, his eyes still wide open. "Er.. Uh.. It's.. Bigger than I thought?" He slowly said, beginning to get used to the size of the nursery. Sandshade and Goldenshine purred together with calm delight.

"And then there were three" said Goldenshine.

"At least I got to witness one of them. My son, now ready to face the world with new sense. You will grow into an amazing warrior, hunting and fighting for the clan better than any other. I can see it." Sandshade looked at his son and his newly opened eyes.

Thornkit stared at her litter-brother, a slight sense of pride filling inside her. _Wow, we all have our eyes open now. We can explore together around the rest of the camp, right? Goldenshine should let us now that we can see. Wow, I wonder what's next? We have a whole world to explore. I just can't wait!_


	4. Chapter 2

Thornkit sat in the middle of the nursery, wondering what to do. She was bored and couldn't see any of the other cats.

"Moosekit, Lunakit, Yellowkit, Thornkit, Willowkit!" Sunkit called to all the kits in the nursery, Leopardkit sitting beside him. Mosskit was sleeping with Iceleaf, her mother, so the two kits decided not to not to bother her.

_ I wonder why Sunkit wants us?_ Thornkit looked over to Mosskit, who still hadn't opened her eyes yet, though Thornkit was sure she would soon. Thornkit then sat in the circle of the other kits, squeezed in by Willowkit and Lunakit, and pricked her ears to hear what Sunkit had to say.

"I know a game we can all play together! You all sounded bored and I decided we should play hide and seek. I'll be the seeker," Sunkit started to say, until Willowkit interrupted him.

"Why should you be the seeker? Other cats might want to be, too," Willowkit questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, I think I should be the seeker because im the one who came up with the idea of playing this in the first place. Duh." Sunkit looked at Willowkit as if she was crazy to think anyone but him should be the seeker. "I suppose you're right..," Willowkit admitted, Now defeated.

Sunkit gave out a sight of relief, obviously happy that conversation was over. "Well, now that's out of the way, im the seeker, so you hide, and I'll count to 100. Go...NOW!"

Everyone but Sunkit ran away, doing their best to get a hiding spot before he reached 100. Thornkit found a good hiding place in a small incline along the wall. There she stood, being as quiet as she could, untill either Sunkit found her or she won the game, becoming the new seeker.

She heard a faint sound coming from farther in the nursery. Thornkit could barely make out the words. "Iceleaf... Ready... Eyes..." "Opened... Earlier..." "Hide and seek... Help... Look..." Thornkit took a peek out of her hiding place to see Mosskit's backside, she was now awake, with Sunkit. She went back into her spot, but lingered so long whilst looking that she ended up leeving a strong scent trail behind. She kept quiet, but soon heard a rustling in the brambles and faint whispering. Suddenly, two cats pounced onto Thornkit, catching her completely by surprise.

"Hey! Get off me!" Squeaked Thornkit. She got back on her paws and looked up to see Mosskit, with newly opened eyes, and Sunkit staring at her. Thornkit stood up and looked at Mosskit, staring into her green eyes, her surprised expression turning into joy.

"Mosskit, you've opened you eyes! Now you can go outside! It will probably be a relief since Iceleaf and Flowertail made you all wait for you." Thornkit raced straight toward the nursery exit.

"Where are you kits going?"

The kits stopped to see Goldenshine.

"Were going to explore! Mosskit finally opened her eyes!" Sunkit replied, his eyes widening as he squeaked.

Mosskit walked toward the queen after Sunkit spoke. "Hi Goldenshine!" Mosskit showed off her newly opened eyes, pride obviously on her face as Goldenshine looked at them.

The golden queen spoke again. "Where is everyone else? Surley you won't go without the others. Lunakit, Moosekit, and Leopardkit still haven't been out yet. They also waited for Mosskit."

"Oh, and Thornkit." The Queen turned to look at her. "You, Willowkit, and Yellowkit have already been out because your a bit older, so you three can show the others around." Thornkit glowed at Goldenshine from the oppportunity.

"Ok!" She said. "That sounds like fun. Do you know where the others are?" Thornkit looked at her mother curiously. She was about to get her answer when she saw A black blur jump on Mosskit. It was Leopardkit.

"Hi Mosskit, look's like you finally opened your eyes!" the black she-kit jumped off Mosskit. "Follow me! The others are all hiding in the same spot. We can sneak up on them." The black kit looked at Mosskit.

"Ok Leopardkit, show us the way!" Mosskit said. Thornkit and the others followed Leopardkit to the other side of the nursery toward a hole in some brambles that guarded the exit from any intruders. She wondered why all the kits would hide in that area, but didn't really care, as long as the rest of them were there. Then she and her litter-mates could show them around. "Shh! Be quiet! We're here!" Leopardkit whispered to the Thornkit and the others as they arrived. A head of white, black, and brown kittten popped out of the brambles. It was Lunakit.

"You know we can hear you. You guys are really loud." Lunakit said quizzically as she stared at Leopardkit.

"Hey Lunakit... Er... We totally weren't trying to scare you and the others back there.. Hehe.." Thornkit watched as Mosskit bounded up to Lunakit.

"I opened my eyes, so now we can go out! Thornkit, Willowkit, and Yellowkit will be our tour guides since they've already been through the camp." Mosskit shivered in excitement.

"Woah there, Mosskit. Don't get too excited, you'll shake up the whole camp!" Thornkit said in a failed attempt to calm Mosskit down.

Soon all the kits were out of the nursery, gazing at the view, except for Thornkit and her litter-mates, since they have already been out.

"Come on! I'll show you the fresh kill pile!" Willowkit said, taking the lead. All the kits followed her the short distance to the fresh kill pile.

"Wow! I've seen fresh kill before but I didn't know there was this much of it! I can't wait until im a warrior, then I'll be getting all the prey for the clan!" Sunkit squeaked at the others.

A meow came from behind.

"We should be lucky to have this much. It is rare to have such good hunting, even in Greenleaf. I hope you weren't thinking of messing around with it, hmm?"

Thornkit jumped. She looked up to see Hazelfeather, the clan deputy.

"H..Ha..Hazlefeather? You're really... Big..," Lunakit started.

"I see you all have your eyes opened. Thats good. Is it your first time out of the nursery? Do your mothers know you're here?"

"Of course our mothers know we're here! And it's everyone's first time except for mine, Willowkit's, and Thornkit's." Yellowkit said.

Thornkit was happy she and her litter-mates got to explore before the others, she loved going out her first time.

The kits' tour was soon interrupted though by a loud call from one of the clan members, his words drowning out any conversations other clan members might be having. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

A proud light brown cat stood on the Highrock.

"Oh! Poppystar has called a clan meeting, let's go!" Moosekit squeaked as he ran farther into the clearing

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are to have two new warriors among us today! They have recenlty taken their assesments, and are ready to take on the duties of a true ThunderClan warrior!" Thornkit looked over to see two apprentices, Volepaw and Larkpaw, sitting at the front of the crowd of cats, looking like they were about to burst.

"Volepaw! Larkpaw! Please step forward." The two apprentices stepped forward, quivering in excitement. "I, Poppystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Poppystar looked down at the apprentices.

"Volepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?'' Poppystar stared at the young tom.

"I do," Volepaw responded confidently.

The clan leader then turned to Larkpaw. "And Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Larkpaw shook, a little overwhelmed by th opportunity, but still spoke confidently. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Volepaw from this moment on you will be known as Voletooth. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Poppystar next turned to Larkpaw. "Larkpaw from this moment on you will be known as Larkpelt. StarClan honors you for your courage and skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Voletooth, Larkpelt! Voletooth, Larkpelt!" Thornkit and the rest of the clan shouted their names delightfully and energetically, no cat left behind on this wonderful occasion.

_Look at how we stick together in wonderful times like these. Surley no cat, or any animal for that matter, can get so close as this? Right?_


	5. Chapter 3

Thornkit looked up at Brokenfoot. It had been over five moons since Voletooth and Larkpelt became warriors, and the lack of apprentices required other cats to do the chores. Voletooth and Larkpelt still had to do the outside chores like gathering moss for bedding, but it would have been unfair to put all the chores on them now that they were warriors, so the ones that could be done inside were left to the kits. As such, Thornkit was searching for ticks on Brokenfoot. There was one on his back and Thornkit clawed it out easily.

"You're getting good at this, eh?" Thornkit jumped, surprised by the words of Robintail. She looked behind her to see the dark ginger she-cat staring at her.

"Er.. I guess you could say that," Thornkit replied slowly.

"You might need the skill when you actually become an apprentice. It's less than a moon now." Robintail said, looking up at the sky. Thornkit looked at Robintail again. It was actually later that day. Of course she would realize that when Poppystar called the meeting that would make her and her litter-mates apprentices. She got done with the ticks and walked out into the clearing where she would meet Willowkit and Yellowkit before the ceremony. The clan would do good with extra paws to help out. Thornkit could barely hold her excitement for later.

Yellowkit saw Thornkit comming, and he and Willowkit met her halfway. Thornkit almost bumped into Yellowkit not knowing he was comming. The three kits sat close to the fresh kill pile sharing a vole Larkpelt caught earlier that day.

"We'll be made apprentices any moment now. I can't wait! Ill be better than the best warrior ever in all the clans!" Willowkit boasted with a playful growl. "I'll be clan leader one day, you just wait!"

"Don't you think it's a little early for that, Willowkit? I mean, we are still just kits," Thornkit reasoned. _How could a clan leader be a kit, anyway?_

"We won't be kits for much longer, we'll be so good we'll be warriors by the end of the first day!" Yellowkit said.

Thornkit heard a rustle and saw Sunkit and Lunakit padding toward her. As her litter-mates argued about who would be clan leader, she went over to greet the two younger kits.

"Thornkit! I heard you're being made an apprentice today!" Lunakit squeaked. "Does that mean we're also being made apprentices?"

"Sorry, Lunakit," Thornkit started. "You still have to wait until you're six moons old. Right now you're only five and a half." Lunakit frowned at Thornkit's statement.

"So, when do you think Poppystar will call the meeting?" Sunkit asked.

"I don't know, but it should be soon. I just can't wait!" Thornkit squeaked. She heard a sound comming from the high rock. Poppystar was on it, looking like he was about to adress the clan. "It should be really soon," she said, as Poppystar's first call came out.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Poppystar called as cats began to gather beneath.

Hazelfeather stood close to the base of the high rock, the medicine cat Berrystripe next to him. Ravenclaw and Voletooth sat next to each other closer to the back of the crowd. Robintail sat on her own in the center and Larkpelt sat next to his former mentor Swifttail to the right of the high rock. Sandshade was closer by Robintail. Lunakit, Mosskit, Moosekit, Sunkit, and Leopardkit were close by the fresh kill pile. Iceleaf and Flowertail sat next to their kits. Brokenfoot came out of the elders den and went to the queens. Thornkit sat by Willowkit and Yellowkit at the front with Goldenshine.

"Today we will appoint three new apprentices. Yellowkit, Willowkit, Thornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you all to be apprenticed."

The clan leader looked at Yellowkit. "Yellowkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yellowpaw."

Poppystar's gaze turned to Voletooth. "Voletooth, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sandshade, and have shown yourself to be brave and committed. I expect you to pass on all you know to Yellowpaw." Yellowpaw and Voletooth touched noses.

Poppystar turned to Willowkit. "Willowkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be Larkpelt. Larkpelt, Swifttail has taught you well, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Willowpaw." Willowpaw greeted her new mentor by touching noses.

Thornkit stopped. Now Poppystar's gaze was on her.

"Finally, Thornkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Robintail will be your mentor for she has many skills to pass down."

Poppystar looked at Robintail. "You will make a fine mentor to Thornpaw. I expect you to teach her well."

The clan joined in together cheering the names of the newly appointed Apprentices. "Yellowpaw! Willowpaw! Thornpaw! Yellowpaw! Willowpaw! Thornpaw!" She heard them all cheer. Thornpaw could hear Goldenshine and Sandshade's cheers the loudest over the others. She couldnt help but purr. She and her litter-mates were finally apprentices. Now Thornpaw could hunt and defend her clan. There was nothing that could stop her. Nothing.


	6. Chapter 4

"Thornpaw! Keep your tail down! And stop twitching! Your enemy will see you fox-lengths away with all that extra movement!"

Thornpaw heard Robintail's command, and followed her advice. If she was going to get anywhere as a warrior, she'll have to learn to listen without protest. It was a good time to start since it was her second day as an apprentice.

"Better. Now, if your going to get a good spring, you'll need to tuck your hind legs in farther as well."

Thornpaw again did as she was told, nearly perfecting the stance on the first day.

"Okay, now that you have that down, I want you to spring at that tree, and remember to keep your fore paws in front of your head if you don't want to hit your enemy with your face." Robintail watched with silent pleasure as Thornpaw sprung toward the tree. She barely got halfway to it.

"Huh? How did I not reach it?" Thornpaw asked her mentor.

"I think your putting too much force on your paws and not enough on your legs when you push off the ground."

Thornpaw nodded and tried again, this time putting more force in her hind legs. She managed three quarters of the distance. She got a little frustrated, but she wasn't ready to give up. She tried again and again, but when she finally reached the tree, she had forgotten to keep her fore paws in front of her, and landed face first, falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" She yelled, trying to regain her balance.

"It's okay. Get back up. Don't expect to get the jump down on your first day."

Thornpaw practiced the move once more. She jumped right to the bark of the tree. She sighed, padded back to her jumping spot, and tried again. Though the same result occurred. If she followed everything Robintail said, why couldn't she completely do the move? Again she got into position, sprung with more force in her hind legs, and kept her fore paws in front of her so she would land claw first on the enemy. She finally got to the tree, and caught on it, easily keeping her balance and getting back on the ground safely.

"Well done, Thornpaw. You seem to be a fast learner. You did the move perfectly on that last try." Robintail praised Thornpaw as her face gleamed with pride.

Thornpaw was happy to have done the move, and now that she knew exactly how to do it, when she was asked to jump again, she did it with ease.

Thornpaw heard something to her right and look over toward it. She saw Yellowpaw and Willowpaw practicing hunting moves together. She longed to train with them. "Robintail, can we do hunting moves with Yellowpaw and Willowpaw?" Thornkit asked her mentor, hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry Thornpaw, but I want to stick to battle moves for today. You seem to be good at it." Robintail put a reassuring look on her face.

Thornpaw sighed. "Okay, then. What's next?" Thornkit asked, completely forgetting about the hunting.

"I think we can do a basic swipe," Robintail replied, but before Robintail could teach the move, she was met by Sandshade, Swifttail, Ravenclaw, and two other cats.

"What? Why did you bring RiverClan warriors here?," Robintail quickly asked the other cats. Thornpaw wrinkled her nose at the RiverClan stench. She saw one of them focus a slight glare on her.

"They were found at the border. They said they wanted to see Poppystar. They didnt say why," Thornpaw heard Swifttail say. "Their names are Salmontail and Fishfeather."

"Can we come?" Thornpaw asked Robintail.

"I suppose so. I want to see why they're here." Robintail replied before following the others back to camp.

When the cats reached the camp, Thornpaw could feel the hostility in the other cats. She saw pelts bristling and glaring eyes.

"We would like to speak to Poppystar. In private," Salmontail said, as Poppystar walked to the RiverClan cats.

"Very well. Follow me," Poppystar said, escorting the cats into his den. Thornpaw could feel the tension rising and the mumbling of other clan cats wondering why there were RiverClan cats here. Thornpath herself wondered why these cats were here and what they were saying to Poppystar. The Riverclan cats came out moments later, Poppystar following closely behind.

"Swifttail, Ravenclaw. Escort the Riverclan cats to their border." The two cats nodded at their leader's order and escorted the others.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Poppystar called. Most of the cats were already there so it didnt take long for Poppystar to speak again.

"RiverClan has accused us of murder."

At these words, the entire clan gasped in horror.

"They told me their cat Creekclaw was found dead at the border with ThunderClan scent on her."

"They're lying to us! We would never kill anyone!" Littletail screamed.

"I know Salmontail. He is an honest deputy. He wouldn't lie about something like this. I just want to know who would do such a horrendous thing!" Poppystar's sharp gaze looked across the gathered cats, searching for any suspicious looks. It landed on Whitecloud. The usually pure white cat's pelt showed a slight tint of pink near her paws.

"Whitecloud." The leader said.

The whole clan looked at her. Her eyes were showing fear as she saw the pink tint on her paws. She shifted them around so no one would see it. She looked around at all the eyes on her.

"I.. It... That... It was... Well... You see..." Whitecloud shifted her words, figuring out how to explain herself.

"Whitecloud? It was you?" Thornpaw stared in disbelief.

"No! It wasn't me! I was... Doing some extra training... And I caught on some thorns... So I was bleeding... I tried getting the thorn out with my paws... But I got some of the blood on them... It wouldn't wash out when I tried..." Whitecloud tried to explain herself the best she could.

"If you were bleeding, why didnt you see me?" Berrystripe asked, the ThunderClan medicine cat now looking into her eyes.

"The bleeding stopped before I got back to camp?" Whitecloud put on a fake smile.

"You're lying! You were never training!" Littletail accused.

"Is this true, Whitecloud?" Poppystar asked.

"I.." Whitecloud took a deep breath. "I murdered Creekclaw." The whole clan gasped at this confession.

"Why?" Poppystar asked.

"Because a cat told me to. A cat in my dreams. I think it was a StarClan cat" Whitecloud said. "They didn't tell me their name."

"A StarClan cat would never do that, but I know a lying face when I see one. Your telling the truth." Poppystar said. "But it couldn't have been a StarClan cat. It was someone else."

"Well, it was in a dark place, really dark. There were a lot of trees. I don't really know how to explain it. They just told me to kill her, and I thought it was StarClan, so I did.."Whitecloud did her best to explain her dream.

"I understand you thought this was a StarClan cat, and you just wanted to please them, but you still murdered a cat, and you will be punished for it, I just don't know how."

"I understand. I will follow through with whatever punishment you feel is suitable. I am truly sorry for my stupidity in thinking that a StarClan cat would tell me to kill someone." Whitecloud hung her head in shame.

Thornpaw was surprised at what had happened. She didnt expect her second day as an apprentice to be like this. The clan separated form each other. It was getting dark, and Thornpaw was tired. She went to the nursery, just to be stopped by Iceleaf.

"Hey, Thornpaw. You know, you don't have to sleep here anymore. Your an apprentice now!" She smiled in amusement. Thornpaw felt stupid for not realizing it.

"Oh, right! I just forgot for a second. I'm not used to sleeping in the apprentices den yet. Sorry." Thornpaw turned around and headed for the apprentices den. She found Yellowpaw and Willowpaw already in there. Thornpaw found a bed made for her, and curled up in it.

"Hi Thornpaw! A little late comming in here. Did you mistake the nursery for the apprentices den, too?" Thornpaw looked up as Willowpaw spoke. She let out a little chuckle.

"Yah, I guess so." She smiled at her litter-mates.

"Apprentices den or nursery, I just want some sleep. Stop blabbing would you?" Yellowpaw's annoyed meow stopped Thornpaw and Willowpaw from saying anymore.

After a while, Thornpaw fell asleep, comforted by regular breathing of her sleeping litter-mates. She woke up in a large misty meadow. She was dreaming. Thornpaw looked at her surroundings, wondering where she was. She saw a figure comming out of the mist. It appeard as a pure white cat with cyan eyes. Was it Whitecloud? No, too sleek for Whitecloud, but this cat looked a lot like her.

"Hello, young Thornpaw. My name is Snowstar," The white cat spoke.

_Snowstar? I think that was the leader before Poppystar. This was Whitecloud's mother, too. _

"You're a StarClan cat. A real StarClan cat. Right?" Thornkit asked, thinking about the cat who spoke to Whitecloud.

"Of course." Snowstar responded.

"Sorry, I should have known that. I was just thinking about Whitecloud. A cat came into her dreams. It wasn't a StarClan cat... The cat told Whitecloud to murder a RiverClan cat."

"A.. Non-StarClan cat? Strange, but we don't have time to talk about that. I can't speak to you much longer, Thornpaw, but remember: _A path scattered with thorns will howl greater than the four, and loyalty will be unknown._" Snowstar began to fade into the mist.

'What do you mean? Snowstar? Don't leave!"

Thornpaw tried to keep Snowstar from disappearing.

"Goodbye, young Thornpaw, you have a big future ahead of you..." Snowstar words faded as she did.

"Wait! No! Snowstar!" It was too late. She was gone. Thornpaw saw the meadow dissapear around her, and she was fading too. Soon everything was gone.


	7. Chapter 5

_A path scattered with thorns will howl greater than the four, and loyalty will be unknown._ Thornpaw had been thinking about Snowstar's words for days, wondering what they ment. Tonight she was going to her first gathering. She had heard about clan gatherings, how all four clan leaders talked about what happened in their clans the past moon, how there was a truce, keeping the clans at peace during gatherings, and when broken, StarClan put clouds over the moon, showing their displeasure. She heard that many cats from all the clans would come to fourtrees, fully crowding the area.

Ever since she first heard the gathering stories, Thornpaw had wanted to attend one, and tonight she would, along with her litter-mates. The sun was beginning to set, and Poppystar and Hazelfeather were figuring out who would attend this time.

"Pineleaf, Mellowtail, Snowpuff, Cloudpelt, Voletooth, Larktooth, Robintail, Eagleeye, Ravenclaw, Crowwing, Blackseed, Goldenshine, Yellowpaw, Thornpaw, and Willowpaw. You will attend the gathering," Poppystar decided.

"Why don't I get to come?" Littletail asked, annoyance in her eyes.

"Because I have seen you to be rather... Accusing lately, and that behavior is not accepted at a gathering. Besides, we need warriors to stay behind incase an intruder comes during the gathering."

Littlecloud opened her mouth to protest, but kept it to herself, knowing better than to argue with a clan leader.

Poppystar looked up at the sky and spoke again. "It looks about time to be heading out. Come on. We should get going." The cats headed out toward fourtrees.

"So, isn't this exciting? We'll get to meet cats from other clans!" Willowkit's excited meow made Thornpaw smile.

"I don't know, RiverClan might bring up Creekclaw's death. All the clans will think we're murderers!" Yellowpaw worriedly said.

"Won't that just raise suspicion? There is supposed to be a truce, isn't there?" Thornpaw said, trying to sound reasoning. Yellowpaw shook his head.

The apprentices continued in silence until they began to see fourtrees. That silence was broken by a happy squeal from Willowpaw.

"Look! That's fourtrees! I can see it!" She said.

"It's about time! We've been walking for ages!" Yellowpaw replied, letting out a huge sigh of relief. The cats meows were soon interrupted by Ravenclaw.

"It looks like we're the last ones here. The gathering will start shortly." The three apprentices approached fourtrees together, their eyes widening in amazement. Thornpaw almost tripped over herself, looking the the mass amount of cats gathered in front of her, and all the clan scents filling the air as one while a cat from one clan would chat with a cat from another. This truly was a time of peace among the clans. Once she was in the area, Thornpaw saw one cat, a young WindClan she-cat, and decided to walk over to her.

"Um... Hello? Im er... Thornpaw. Uh.. Whats your name?" Thornpaw staggered on her own words, nervus at talking to a WindClan cat.

The other cat looked at her for a while, then replied. "Im Lightfoot. This is my first gathering since becoming a WindClan warrior." Lightfoot then looked at a WindClan tom sitting next to her. "Over there is Sandtail. He's my brother. He also just became a warrior." Sandtail nodded at Thornpaw.

Thornpaw smiled, then replied. "Well then, it's nice to meet you both! How is it that yo-" her sentence was cut off by one of the clan leaders on the Great Rock.

"I will begin the gathering." Breezestar'a voice rose above the other cats in the area.

"Prey is growing plentiful on the moors and the camp is doing well. We also have two new kits, Leafkit and Amberkit, born of Sparrowleaf." The clans cats purred and cheered the names of the kits.

"I also have two new warriors to announce: Lightfoot and Sandtail." Thornpaw looked at Lightfoot sitting next to her, watching her purr as the cats cheered her name. Breezestar sat down, allowing Lunarstar to stand up, the ShadowClan leader making herself heard among the cats.

"We have two new warriors: Moonwillow and Dapplespot!" Lunarstar said cheerfully.

"Moonwillow! Dapplespot! Moonwillow! Dapplespot!" The clans cheered happily. Thornpaw watched as Poppystar stood up in front of the cats. _What would he say?_

"We have new apprentices this moon, Thornpaw, Willowpaw, and Yellowpaw." The clan leader said, waiting as the clans yelled their names, though RiverClan seemed reluctant.

"Prey is plentiful like WindClan and the new apprentices are training hard." Poppystar sat down, allowing Floodstar to stand up.

Floodstar took a deep breath, and spoke. "This moon we have mourned the death of Creekclaw."

Thornpaw shrank at the unsettled gasps of ShadowClan and WindClan, knowing Creekclaw's death was caused by a cat of her own clan. _Will Floodstar say it was us?_

The RiverClan leader looked at Poppystar, then at ThunderClan. "His body was found at the ThunderClan border, with ThunderClan scent on him."

The other clans shot accusing glances at ThunderClan. Poppystar once again stood up.

"Though I hate to say it, I must confirm CreekClaw was killed by one of my clan, but it had nothing to do with me. I do not wish to say the name of the cat who did this horrible deed, but simply say that she did not attend this gathering."

All the non-ThunderClan cat started scanning the clan for she-cats that were not attending. Before the cats got out of hand about the situation, Breezestar spoke again.

"It would appear that is all there is to be said. I believe it would be best if the gathering ended now and we returned to our clans." The WindClan leader jumped off the Great Rock, closely followed by the other clan leaders, thankful expressions showing on them now that the Gathering was over. Thornpaw saw Poppystar beckon for his clan to come, and she said a quick goodbye to Lightfoot, soon leaving Fourtrees.

ThunderClan walked in silence all the way to the camp, bombarded by questions once they returned. Thornpaw escaped the clutter and went to the apprentices den. All she wanted was to sleep and she didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions at the time. And so, she slept.


End file.
